Acontecimientos
by papayann
Summary: Snapshots at the major events in Heath and Legault's growing relationship. Legault's thoughts and Heath's actions... and where they lead. Yaoi.
1. Catalyst

**EDIT: This is now under a different penname. Long story, check the profile page if you're curious.**

Hey all. New story, look! This one, for a change, actually doesn't tie to _Run _or_ Day. _So yeah… This is a HeathLegault bit, and it's written a little weirdly… I hope someone still likes it. Review and let me know, k?

Disclaimer: God, I hate these. Reality checks suck, ne? Alright… I DON'T OWN FE, GOT IT YOU WANNABE SUING PEOPLE! Meh. .

* * *

Me and Heath, our relationship is strung together by a bunch of little events. Which is weird, for me. Maybe it's better… Heath's probably going to be a very good influence on me, or so some would say.

But back to the point, I have been in love before. It wasn't strung together, really. Just a bunch of haphazard events in some sort of jumble of coincidences. I guess I liked it; I've always liked big, risky, flashy things. And this was- I was in love with someone forbidden, someone unattainable, in denial and committed to his work. Every little bit seemed huge.

But while Heath isn't actually with me, or even totally comfortable with me, it's not just when we're doing something that lets me feel his body that registers as important. I find I'm treasuring nearly every conversation with him. And I don't think I'm just going soft, I think it's him.

There are so many reasons…

Maybe it's because he's not homophobic. It _is _a nice change after all, not having to worry about whether I should pretend or not. He's accepted me, somehow.

Today, he let me kiss him. Even kissed back. I was right, too- he does taste sweet. Like vanilla or something similar. Now he's literally too sweet for war… If only I could convince him not to fight.

To be honest (for once in my life), it did hurt more than I'd ever guess when he'd walked away. Maybe I'm not as unfeeling as I thought.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Heath jumped from Hyperion's back, landing on the ground in a practiced crouch. He was exhilarated; he'd forgotten how much _fun_ riding Hyperion could be without a battle restraining them. He straightened his body, then took a step away from the wyvern before turning back.

"You coming?" he called to the svelte figure still mounted.

Legault blinked, seemingly coming out of a trance. "Oh- yeah, coming," he replied before sliding gracefully and soundlessly off Hyperion. Heath shook his head- sometimes, he would swear that Legault was part cat. His smile, left over from the ride in the air, widened.

He started to turn away, but Legault grabbed his shoulder.

"You're smiling," he said quietly by way of explanation, before smiling softly himself very uncharacteristically. Heath liked it. "Haven't seen you smile yet."

It was true- he hadn't smiled and meant it for a long time. He shrugged, not letting on how much this shocked him. Legault, however, didn't move.

"Your eyes are even sparkling," the thief continued. He reached up a hand slowly, staring all the while into Heath's eyes.

Heath remained still. He didn't think he could move- or want to- as Legault's hand neared his face.

When he felt soft fingertips brush his cheek, his eyes nearly fluttered closed. When the smooth hand cupped his jaw, he leaned into the touch. And when Legault's thumb ghosted over his bottom lip, Heath let out a sigh, parting his lips subconsciously.

With that, Legault moved forwards, wrapping his other arm around Heath's waist. In the same fluid movement, he tilted his head and kissed Heath.

Heath remained still as those warm lips pressed against his own slightly open ones.

But then Legault angled his head and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Heath's mouth, and the want to respond became overpowering. He wrapped his own arms around Legault's waist and shoulders. The other man let out a low keening sound and kissed him harder, running his tongue over every surface of Heath's mouth hungrily.

The deserter started to kiss back, enjoying the feeling, mind devoid of coherent thought.

He ran his fingers through Legault's long, lilac hair, clutching at the silken hair, delighting in the sensation.

Finally, reluctantly, they broke the kiss. Heath stood there groggily for a few moments, mind foggy. Legault lay his head on Heath's chest and let out a purring sound.

It was then that Heath's mind caught up with him. Within seconds he was gone, leaving Legault standing alone.

After a few minutes, the ex-assassin went up to Hyperion and wrapped his arms around the long, scaly, warm neck. He remained there for a long time, looking lost.

* * *

So there you have it… there are another 3 chapters to go. Hope you like,or at least choose to give me a chance... and don't forget to review! 


	2. Hurt

Hey… er, I would say 'all,' but only **Magic Pyro Anabeil** reviewed. Honestly, people, 1 review? It's not that bad… meh…

Well, in that case, this chapter is for Pyro, I guess.

…please review?

* * *

I kissed Heath again. Why can't I stop myself? I'm starting to understand why some people don't try to get what they want. I'm afraid I'm just pushing him away… in things like this, he's too delicate for me. I'm scared I'm going to break him and be left with nothing. Whoever said it is better to have loved and lost then never at all was an idiot- what if he leaves the army, tries to fend off all of Bern on his own? And he would, too… he's not a coward like me. He's _good._

If I was a mushy romantic, I'd say he's too good for me. But I'm not.

He didn't need to kill his friend to figure out what was right.

Screw it. He _is _too good for me.

I don't think I've ever been this honest before. At least, not since I was about 6. Maybe Heath _is_ a good influence.

This time, I have to keep trying. I'm not going to give him up.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

He was back to speaking with Legault. The kiss wasn't mentioned, and despite all airs, Heath _did_ enjoy Legault's company.

((And his kisses,)) as his annoying, persistent thoughts kept reminding him.

But he ignored those.

The army had stopped to rest in Castle Ostia. Heath was standing in the middle of his and Legault's room, looking up at the decorative ceiling. He and Legault, he decided, scored a _good_ room.

Legault strode into the room and right up to Heath. "Legault, wha-" was all he had time to say before he was slammed against the (ornate) wall, lips covered with Legault's.

Heath couldn't move… underneath is shock and jo- … shock… he felt a vague sense of deja-vu. Not that he was complaining…

Acting on instinct, Heath reached his arms to circle Legault's waits, drawing the shorter man closer. Legault gave him another hard kiss before pulling away, abruptly switching to is neck.

Light, feathery kisses were trailed up his neck, right to his jaw, before Legault returned o his lips. He sucked at Heath's bottom lip, biting it as if determined to prove something. Completely lost now, Heath moaned and held Legault tighter. Apparently satisfied, Legault pushed his tongue past Heath's lips once more.

It was only then that Heath noticed the taste of alcohol in the thief's mouth. With a will he didn't know he possessed, Heath broke the kiss, shoving Legault away.

"You're drunk," he said hoarsely, feeling deeply hurt, though he wasn't sure why.

Legault just stood there, looking after him with dark eyes.

* * *

So remember that review thing? I'm updating fast and everything. And it takes seconds to review… 


	3. Ascendancy

A big thanks to Kage-San and Sesshy is sexii for the reviews! Still only 3, but whatever. As long as I get _some_ feedback.

Though admittedly, I am seriously doing that evil author thing where they hold the chapter hostage until they get x reviews. But I won't, 'cause I'm feeling nice… And also, I know I'm not well-known or anything (yet!).

Anyway, thanks. Please review at the ends, p&t. Legault-edition Barbie for anyone who does! (XD)

Er, anyway, on to the story… sorry, I'm feeling a bit giddy. I;m sorry this is so short again!

**

* * *

**

I've done it… no, I haven't broken him, I've _got_ him. Thank the Heroes… my idea actually worked.

Halleluiah.

--

Legault planted his feet firmly on the ground, effectively cutting Heath off.

"Heath," he said, one hand on his hip. Heath shifted uncomfortably. He'd been dreading this. "No, you can't get away from me now," Legault said, trying and failing to look amused. Heath had the decency to blush. "So tell me, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't…" Heath mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Oh? And switching to Lucius's tent was what now?" Heath blushed brighter and looked down fully. Legault scrutinized him intently.

"Alright," Legault continued when Heath didn't respond, "So are you really, excruciatingly angry at me?"

Heath looked startled. "No!" he replied vehemently.

"Is someone threatening you?" Legault took a step closer, swaying his hips a bit. Heath flushed.

"No…" he said. Legault arched a brow.

"You sure neither of those things apply?"

Heath shook his head again. "No, and why does this matter?"

"Legault took another step. Heath refused to back up. "there are 3 reasons why people avoid one another," explained the purple-haired thief. "One is hatred. Another is threats." Heath was nervous now. He could feel a drop of sweat trail down his neck, but still he refused to back down.

Legault's voice got quiet. "Well, if not those, then it must be…"

He reached both hands to pull Heath down to his height. Heath glimpsed his eyes closing before his own eyes shut, lips pressing against his own.

He stiffened at the contact, but didn't back away. Seemingly encouraged, Legault moved his lips over Heath's gently. Despite himself, the wyvern lord relaxed. Legault's arms wrapped around his neck loosely.

Go or stay, he seemed to say silently.

Heath kissed back.

Reluctantly, slowly, the two pulled away, needing air. Legault loosened his hold a bit more and tilted his head to see Heath better. Or his chin, anyway, Heath figured.

"Hmmm…" it was that same purring sound that Legault had made the first time they kissed. Heath smiled into the purple hair, letting his own hum sound.

Legault turned his head for another kiss, and Heath didn't resist. On the contrary, he just held Legault and kissed back.

No way he'd ever leave the other man again.

**

* * *

**

Finished? No way! I've got at least one more chapter (which I'm very proud of)!

And here's something I forgot to write to **Pyro:** thanks for the Beta offer! As in, thanks so, so much! So what, do I email you the chapter when it's ready? Are you still willing? Ack, I've never had a beta before… yay! Thanks so much (again)!

Anyway, go review!


	4. Endings, Beginnings

Wow! 5 reviews! Thank you very very much. They're brightening my Kleenex-filled day (I'm home sick). I'm so content that I'm just gonna skip the big AN and go straight to the (last!) chapter!

**

* * *

**

I've changed my mind. Heath is a _bad_ influence on me. Looking back on today, I realize how very sappy I was. Ick.

I mean sure, maybe I _did_ have that famous feeling, the love-can-conquer-all one, but…

I suppose it works out. Not like I had any money to buy Heath something that was actually _pretty._ Being on the run is awful- I'm not even allowed to steal things, as it may draw unwanted attention to us. I believe my darling Heath is too skittish. There have been countless occasions when I could have saved us a skipped meal, but he won't risk it.

Then again, his actions may be justifiable. Those bloody Bern riders are relentless. Especially, it seems, Heath's old comrades. Why, I can't fathom. He's so likeable, I'd think they'd drop their grudge. But no… Heath's recognized so many of them. It hurts him; I can tell by his hands clenched a bit too tightly, the creases forming on his face.

He can be too honest and noble for his own good. He still figures that I got the short end of the deal. I've actually had to pretend a few stray morphs were after me, just to soothe his guilt. He doesn't (didn't? I hope so) seem to understand that I love him, and I'll never leave.

That _could_ be because I hadn't been able to tell him seriously until today. Always mentioning my love, of course, but only in passing.

I think that he might understand now.

I also _do_ believe that the both of us can survive this. Maybe it's that invincible in-love feeling talking, but I do. We'll wait out the grudges, then live a long, happy life together. We can put away our bloody weapons and see old friends without fear. I could see Nino once she's grown, and Heath could visit that Vaida that he talks of with such reverence.

Growing old together. That sounds so nice. I've never been this happy at the thought of wrinkles before.

I'll get an honest job, to suit by honest husband. And I'll buy him a real ring with my honest savings. Live a real life. Make friends, settle down.

My new dream. My last _aconcimientos._

--

Heath leaned against Hyperion, each saying their mutual goodbyes. "Be back in the morning, boy," Heath said fondly before heading out of the forest, towards the abandoned little hut they'd found.

Legault was sitting on a log outside, staring deep into their petite fire. Heath sat down next to him, leaning on the other man's shoulder and wordlessly tilting his head to kiss the now ebony hair. He was reminded, as always, of all the changes they'd had to make. Legault's hair was short and black (though he kept the headband), his was now a deep brown wrapped in a bandana. Their armor had been traded for thin leather padding that could fit beneath their common traveler's clothes. Hyperion's scales were polished with a red dye, staining them a murky brown. Names had been changed, lies had been told.

Heath _hated_ the changes… but in these rare moments, with just him and Legault, he could forget about them as him and his lover silently comforted one another. He closed his eyes contentedly.

Legault eventually broke the stillness. Gently, he moved Heath's head until it rested in his lap. Heath didn't protest, but looked up at Legault curiously.

Moving quickly and gracefully, Legault pulled off his headband and tore a small strip off. Holding a strip of cloth in each hand, he met Heath's eyes.

"I know this isn't perfect in any sense of the word…" murmured Legault quietly, "But I want to clarify something: I love you." He took a slightly shaky breath. "I. Love. You. For real."

Heath just stared at him. He knew he loved Legault, but Legault always mentioned _love _so flippantly, he'd never quite imagined… and actually hearing…

"Love _you_," Heath replied, equally quiet. With that, Legault leaned down to kiss him sideways.

When they broke apart, Heath felt something soft on his ring finger. He raised his hand so he could see it.

It was the thing strip of black cloth, rolled and knotted artfully to resemble a ring. He looked back at Legault, eyes wide.

"Was I being presumptuous?" queried Legault lowly, not meeting Heath's eyes as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"No," Heath said forcefully, sitting up and quickly maneuvering until he was sitting on Legault's lap, facing him.

"Good." Heath could feel Legault's breath on his cheek as he spoke that one word.

As they kissed, Heath realized that this was the first night he wasn't wishing they were in an inn- he wanted them to be just together tonight.

--

First Entry in Legault's Journal

_Well, I've finally started this book- my little black book. I wonder if anyone will ever read this…_

_I don't actually have much to say at the moment. I won't tell you my name, that would just be stupid. As if I need to provide people with more blackmail material._

_You know what finally got me started on this thing? A word. I overheard some wise sage teaching his student some ancient language. A lot of it was useless, but one of the words stood out at me. It meant _events_, and that's what I'm going to call this little book. _

_Aconcimientos._

**

* * *

**

So there you have it! A bit different from my last chapters, eh?

Random info: Originally, I was going to make this into a whole big story, likely similar to _Run. _But then this idea hit me, and it seemed way better.

And look out for me! I've got another FE fic coming… and it's going to be very, very big!

So go review!


End file.
